


Uniform Curves

by localnastyboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, Red Romance, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tears off your shirt and throws it to the floor near the jacket and pushes you down on your couch with a playful shove before she straddles your hips and dives down for your neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform Curves

You have no idea what she’s saying but those hand gestures she’s making sure gives you an idea. You feel your bulge unfurling and the waistband of your jeans is getting tighter with each moment you spend looking at her. When it’s out of her up-do, her hair reaches down to her waist and you can’t help but look further down. Damara’s body is almost a perfect hour-glass with a little extra. Her hips and her thighs drive you insane by the way they rub when she walks and you love to think about how perfectly her ass would fit in the grasp of your hand. Don’t even get me started on how perfect her rack is; they must be a D-cup at least and the fit of her uniform leaves little for the imagination. 

She’s walking over to you now and she cocks her head at you and raises an eyebrow. She knows you were looking at her and she loves the attention. She commands it. Her hand touches your shoulder and squeezes. She leans over and whispers into your ear. Even though you don’t know what it means, you have a feeling like the situation is going in your favour. You find yourself to be charming and so much more, I mean, who could resist an Ampora? But it feels like almost a sweep since you’ve been pailed and today you plan to squeeze out every drop. Your hive is only steps away but it couldn’t feel farther when she looks at you with that fire in her eyes. The rust pigment is starting to show through her irises as a sign of adulthood and the colour is enough to want to have her right here in the middle of the street. Damara grabs you by the lapel of your leather jacket and pulls you behind her as she walks to your door. Nothing is sexier than a woman who knows how to take charge and she takes it like it was born her’s to begin with. You and her barely make it to your room before she tears off your jacket she had a hold of. She tears off your shirt and throws it to the floor near the jacket and pushes you down on your couch with a playful shove before she straddles your hips and dives down for your neck. She barely gave you enough time to process what was happening before biting at your collar bone and sucking the sensitive spots along the side of your neck and the tips of your fins. Your bulge is pressing against the fabric further than the pants will allow and you want nothing more for her to take them off. She sees the pure arousal in your face and teases your groin with her fingers, tracing the outline in the denim. A growl escapes your lips as you throw your head back against the cushion. Still touching your jeans, she uses her free hand to grab a chunk of your hair to pull your face against hers. Her lips are smoother than you could have imagined and the feeling is almost intoxicating. Her breath was sweet against your skin but her kiss was rough and dominating and forced you to be submissive to her every move. 

She breaks the kiss and slides down from her straddling positing to the floor between your legs and she looks up at you as she unzips your jeans. You swallow hard and you can’t help but have the corners of your mouth turn up into a devilish smile. She pulls your jeans to the floor and your bulge is flushed violet and already dripping with genetic material. She starts her tongue at the base and slowly draws it to the tip and the sensation is almost enough to put you over the edge on its own. You gasp as she takes all of you in her mouth. Your nook is slick and she easily slides two fingers in while she sucks you and your breath catches in your throat. The grey skin of her hands is coated in a film of violet when she withdraws her fingers from your nook and you feel empty. She looks at you again with those red eyes and she stands up. You think she’s going to leave you like this and you almost cry out in protest but the moment she stood up she pulls her uniform top over her head and drops he skirt to the floor. The entire time she wasn’t even wearing underwear and that’s absolutely the hottest thing and you have to stop yourself from jerking off yourself the rest of the way. She jumps back on your lap, her own bulge dripping. She actually was getting hot from sucking you off. This girl is fucking amazing and everything she does tips you further. She positions herself over your bulge and presses herself down, pushing him further up her nook. Her hips are working in a rhythm that works your bulge closer to coming and she’s absolutely glowing. You reach around her waist and grab her ass and it’s just as perfect as you imagined. You rock her closer to your chest and her breasts are pressing against you and her face is wedged between your head and shoulders and she bites down hard on your neck as her body shakes and her genetic material comes all over your chest. She moans as she covers you in red and the combination of the warmth of her nook and her perfect movements pushes you as far as you could and you come inside her in waves of ecstasy.

Damara pulls her leg from over you and slumps beside you on the couch you two absolutely drenched and a giggle escapes her lips. She tip-toes over to her skirt pocket and pulls out a joint. She says something that sounds like a question and you assume is her asking if you want to share. “Yeah, hand it over here, chief.” She lets out another giggle and she puts the joint between your lips and lights it. Even though you don’t smoke, you make a special exception for Damara. From growing up with her you’ve gotten accustomed to the idea of being high and it’s a perfect way to wind down one of the hottest fucks you’ve had. You take three puffs and exhale. You hand the joint back and she takes the smoke in with her beautiful lips that you would never forget. After a few moments she exhales and takes her spot beside you again, still naked. Your eyelids start to droop, your entire body feels warm, and your legs are numb. Time seems to slow down around you and you just watch Damara as she finishes off the joint. She leaves the stub on a shelf and leans back to drop into your chest. You haven’t cleaned yourself off since but she doesn’t seem to notice or care. She just stares up into your eyes and mumbles something. It sounded like it could have been dirty or endearing. It doesn’t really matter because her voice sounds beautiful and she’s beautiful and everything seems really great right now. When you’re high you pretend like you actually understand her fake-ass troll Japanese so you just nod back at her with a smile and kiss those unforgettable lips.


End file.
